


Like Talons In Flesh

by mXrtis



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Headcanon, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mXrtis/pseuds/mXrtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time you feel the needle slip into the skin at the back of your neck, you can feel yourself fragmenting. You can feel him pour inside of your mind, he swaps part of you out for himself and spits you out into a long hallway, or a forest, or a house. You find yourself running down the hallways, looping, looping, looping, until you’ve seen everywhere he can remember and you’ve stopped running. Each time he creeps into your mind, you can feel the pain radiating off of him. Everywhere he spits you out, you can feel it. Metal spikes in your skin, knives piercing your chest. But he needs you alive, so he keeps you alive, sends you somewhere else to more pain.</p><p>--</p><p>this is really rushed im sorry i just needed to get it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Talons In Flesh

Every time you feel the needle slip into the skin at the back of your neck, you can feel yourself fragmenting. You can feel him pour inside of your mind, he swaps part of you out for himself and spits you out into a long hallway, or a forest, or a house. You find yourself running down the hallways, looping, looping, looping, until you’ve seen everywhere he can remember and you’ve stopped running. Each time he creeps into your mind, you can feel the pain radiating off of him. Everywhere he spits you out, you can feel it. Metal spikes in your skin, knives piercing your chest. But he needs you alive, so he keeps you alive, sends you somewhere else to more pain.

 

He’s always reluctant to let you go, you can feel it, you can feel him. Jimenez unhooks you from the machine, but you can always feel the shadow of him inside of you. You can feel the holes he’s bored inside of you and where he sticks his claws into you and prepares to fight. You know he’s weak, but he’s getting stronger. Even after the water’s dried from your clothes, you can smell gasoline and burnt hair on them. The smell becomes a home to you, a broken home, however. It digs into you somewhere and you remember shouting, a man and a woman, fighting, a car drive. It hurts, so you force it deeper down.

 

He always digs it up, holds the memory in front of you, whispering to you.

 

“Leslie, Leslie, look at what they did to you. Look at what my parents did to me. We’re the same, they both left us for dead. I can help you.”

 

You want to press your hands over your ears but you can never move when you’re hooked up to the machine. You don’t know why he wants you, but he lies and he hurts you so much. You know most of the pain is his and you know what’s happened to him, but you also know what he’s made. His things follow you, nipping at your heels, but he needs you, so he keeps you alive.

 

Sometimes there’s a girl. Laura, she tells you, is her name. She speaks with the same voice as him. She’s kind and soft, but her words are lies. He speaks through her most of the time, trying to convince you to let him take over. Sometimes he doesn’t and she runs her hands through your hair and tells you about a place with sunflowers and how he wasn’t always so hurt. That always makes him mad. Sometimes he sends the things with the safes on their heads after you. They never hurt you too badly, though.

 

A couple of others show up sometimes, but they never last long. They always blink in and out of the rooms, you try to speak to them, warn them, save them, save them, save them, but they never listen to you. When one finally does listen to you, he tries to be patient, he tells you his name is Sebastian. He gets frustrated whenever you try to lead him away from the bad things. You don’t know how to explain what’s happening or what you know. You don’t know how to tell him what he needs to know, so you run and hope he follows.

 

He does follow, eventually. He stops it all, each time Sebastian hits him, you can feel him flinch, feel him pull back, feel him fade slightly. The next time you are pulled out of the machine, you can still feel him. The open wound on the back of your neck smells coppery and it stains your hair. Your hands smell like gasoline. He starts to claw his way to the front of your mind. You knew it was too good to be true because you came out of it all alive. You knew you were being selfish each time you had Sebastian protect you from the brown haired woman. You knew you needed to die because he needs you, and as long as he needs you, he’ll keep you alive.

 


End file.
